Archiwum piosenek World Songs Contest
Alfabetyczna lista wszystkich piosenek, które brały udział w World Songs Contest. 7 Saias - Ai as mocas Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Admiral Freebee - Rags'N'Run Aeternia - Seti se Aftersleep - When We Kissed Aga Zaryan - Kalinowym mostem Agnes Obel - Riverside Agua de Annique - Wonder (feat. Anneke van Giersbergen) Alan - Kuon no kawa Alexander Rybak - I Don't Believe In Miracles Alexandra Burke - Fear Of Flying Alexandre Desplat - L'abandon Alina Orlova - Ramuma Aline Lahoud - Quand tout s'enfuit Aloan - Every Morning Amel Bent - Désolée Anahi - Mi delirio Angie Hart - Cold Heart Killer Angus & Julia Stone - Hold On Ani Lorak - S pervogo vzglyada Animatter - The Weight Of The World Anita Lipnicka - O niczym Anneke van Giersbergen - Wonder (feat. Agua de Annique) Annette Louisan - Drück die 1 Anouk - Lost Arid - Why Do You Run? Asa - Jailer Astyplaz - A Moment To Say Goodbye Atmasfera - Nama om Aural Vampire - Cannibal Coast Ava Inferi - Memoirs Ayoe Angelica - Dr. Jekyll Ayumi Hamasaki - Mirrorcle World Band of Horses - The Funeral Basia Bulat - Snaked And Ladders Beata Tyszkiewicz - Tych dwoje (feat. Tomek Makowiecki) Beirut - Brandenburg Benefit - Sex Sells Bernard Fanning - Wish You Well Bert Ostyn - Little Rascal Birgitta Haukdal - Ein Björk - Aurora Björk - New World Bjørn Johan Muri - Iron Love Black Guayaba - Ajer Bloodgroup - My Arms Blue States - Season Song Boaz Mauda - Shetishaer Bratři Orffové - Vzduchem Broken Social Scene - All To All Butterfly Boucher - A Bitter Song Cara Dillon - Garden Valley Carla Bruni - Salut Marin Caro Emerald - That Man Carpark North - Burn It Catherine Britt - Swingin' Door Charlotte Martin - The Dance Chen Aharoni - Boi boi Chinawoman - Partygirl Cécile Corbel - La fille damnée CEO - Come With Me Cesária Évora - Embarcação (feat. Kayah) CéU - Cangote Claire Pichet - Summer 78 Coeur de Pirate - C'etait salement romantique Conjure One - Face The Music Crystal Castles - Celestica Csézy - Mama Cyanna - Perfect Mistake Das Gezeichnete Ich - High Das Pop - Never Get Enough Dear Eurphoria - No More Time To Weep Dechen Shak-Dagsay - White Tara Mantra Deftones - Minerva Delta Goodrem - Not Me, Not I Deluxe - Historia universal Deolinda - Um contra o outro Despina Vandi - Sunday (feat. Schiller) Devendra Banhart - Santa Maria De Feira Diego Gonzalez - Millón de años Diljen Roni - Kani Dolores O'Riordan - Willow Pattern Donkeyboy - Stereolife Donna Maria - Bem vindo ao passado Dulce Pontes - Canção do mar Eddie Vedder - Society Eisblume - Louise Eivør Pálsdóttir - Is It Cold Outside? Eivør Pálsdóttir - Vøka Eleanoora Rosenholm - Tammen Varjossa Eleanor McEvoy - Precious Little Emilíana Torrini - Beggar's Prayer Émilie Simon - The Frozen World Emily Loizeau - Je suis jalouse Empire Of The Sun - We Are The People Estrella Morente - Volver Evanthia Reboutsika - The Universe Evgenyia Brik - Skovannie odnoi cepu Evridiki - I zoi echei chroma Ewelina Flinta - Czy nastanie znów świt? Fallulah - Bridges Feist - So Sorry Fever Ray - When I Grow Up Fight Like Apes - Tie Me Up With Jackets Fleur - Formalin Florent Pagny - Si tu n'aimes pas Flunk - Spring To Kingdom Home FM Belfast - Underwear Freshlyground - I'd Like G.A.D. - Waves G.NA - I'll Be Back Off So You Can Gabriel Rios - Dauphine Gain - Irreversible Geegun - Otpusti (feat. Julia Savicheva) Gemma Hayes - Home Gemma Hayes - Oliver Get Well Soon - Angry Young Man Ghost Trucker - Lost In Space Gjallarhorn - Suvetar Glashaus - Das hier Gotan Project - Rayuela Grégoire - Danse Halves - Medals Hans Zimmer - Now We Are Free Hasiok - Synu (feat. Maciej Maleńczuk) Hedningarna - Täss'on nainen Heiðrik - Babel Hoje - Gaivota Hollie Smith - We Can't We Get Along Hypernova - Fairy Tales I Blame Coco - Caesar (feat. Robyn) Í Svörtum Fötum - þú sem ert mér allt I Was A Teenage Satan Worshipper - Amsterdamned iamamiwhoami - t Idan Raichel - Mima'amakim Ingvild Hasund - Rush Instrumenti - Born To Die InWhite - Thanx Írafár - Ég sjálf Ive Mendes - Night, Night Jack Peñate - Be The One Jason Lowe - All Comes In Turn Jasper Erkens - The Brighter Story Jennifer López - Escapémonos (feat. Marc Anthony) Jennifer López - What Is Love? Jérémie Kisling - Là où Julia Savicheva - Otpusti (feat. Geegun) Karen Elson - Pretty Babies Kate Bush - Under Ice Kate Henshaw - Treasure Kayah - Embarcação (feat. Cesária Évora) Keith Urban - Once In A Lifetime Kings of Convenience - Misread Kıraç - Karahisar kalesi Krezip - Sweet Goodbyes Krister Linder - Dare Lady & Bird - La Ballade Of Lady And Bird Ladyhawke - Magic Lalalover - Woman Saves A Man Laura Jansen - Single Girls Laurence Revey - Colchiques et le tourbillon lent Layori - DaDa Lenka - Knock Knock Liam Finn - Better To Be Lilija Bloom - Shine (feat. Parov Stelar) Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive Lisa Mitchell - Neopolitan Dreams Little Dragon - Twice Little Majorette - Bite The Bullet Loane - Jemais seule Lordi - Blood Red Sandman Loreena McKennitt - Tango To Evora Louis Armstrong - We Have All The Time In The World Lydia Lunch - Spooky Lyriel - Paranoid Circus M83 - Kim & Jessie Maciej Maleńczuk - Synu (feat. Hasiok) Mando - Aşk / Fos (feat. Sertab Erener) Manos Hadjidakis - Dance With My Own Shadow Marc Anthony - Escapémonos (feat. Jennifer López) Marco Beltrami - Roll Over Beethoven Mari Boine - I Come From The Other Side Maria Mena - Our Battles Marianne Faithfull - Past, Present And Future Marina & The Diamonds - I Am Not A Robot Marta Jandová - Träumst du? (feat. Oomph!) Matisse - 5 Seconds Of Love Mauracher - Rosary Girls Maya Buskila - Nishmati Mazzy Star - Fade Into You Mehrnoosh - Cheshmat Metric - Sick Muse Michał Lorenc - Mro iło Michał Rudaś - Będziesz tam Michał Żebrowski - Czas wiosny (feat. Novika) Minttu Mustakallio - Suojelusenkeli Missy Higgins - All For Believing Moloko - The Time Is Now Mónica Ferraz - Go Go Go Monika - Over The Hill Morcheeba - Even Though Moremoney - Scar On múm - Sing Along Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man My Excellence - The End Of Days Myriam Fares - Eih elly byehsal Nana Tanimura - Believe You Nancy Ajram - Ebn el geram Narsha - Bbi ri bba bba Nawang Khechong - Wisdom (feat. R. Carlos Nakai) Nazanin - Someday Ndidi Onukwulu - Lost Chances Negative - End Of The Line Nianell - Wense Niceland - Lost In Encryption Nightwish - The Islander Nina Sky - You Ain't Got It (Funk That) Nneka - Africans Nouvelle Vague - In A Manner Of Speaking Novika - Czas Wiosny (feat. Michał Żebrowski) Sade - Smooth Operator Olavi Uusivirta - Sydänmaa Oomph! - Träumst du? (feat. Marta Jandová) Panamah - Ikke For Sent Parov Stelar - Shine (feat. Lilija Bloom) Pauline Croze - Larmes Pendulum - Witchcraft Peter Fox - Alles neu Plastiscines - Bitch PMMP - Viimeinen valitusvirsi Polly Scattergood - Untitled 27 Prime Circle - Live This Life R. Carlos Nakai - Wisdom (feat. Nawang Khechong) R.E.M - Oh My Heart Regina Spektor - Hotel Song Revolverheld - Unzertrennlich Rita Redshoes - Captain Of My Soul Robyn - Caesar (feat. I Blame Coco) Rosebleed - I Want To Have It All Ruby Frost - Moonlight Russian Red - Gone, Play On Saint Vox - Electric Sami Yusuf - Healing Sandra Echeverria - Nos volveremos a ver Sarah Bettens - All Of This Part Sarah Dawn Finer - Virus Savoir Adore - Sarah's Secret Schiller - Sunday (feat. Despina Vandi) Selah Sue - Raggamuffin Sepiamusic - Crazy Burn Sertab Erener - Aşk / Fos (feat. Mando) Sia - Soon We'll Be Found Sigur Rós - Hoppipolla Silbermond - Ohne dich Silent Stream Of Godless Elegy - Tvari v tvar Sinéad O'Connor - Jump In The River Sioen - Cruisin' Ska-p - Crimen Sollicitationis SLOT - Dead Star SoKo - I'll Kill Her Soldout - I Don't Want To Have Sex With You Sóley - Kill The Clown Son By Four - A puro dolor Sopot - Liberte Soulsavers - Revival SoundArcade - Hunt Royal Spirited Away - One Summers Day Spokes - Happy Needs Colour Stoffer & Maskinen - Vi to er smeltet sammen Studio Alektik - Don't Destroy Sunshine - Days Will Never Be The Same Tanja Savić - Gde ljubav putuje Tegan and Sara - Hell Thalia - Regresa a mi Thandiswa - Ingoma The Audreys - Paradise City The Bony King Of Nowhere - Going Home The Coronas - Someone Else's Hands The Dø - Too Insistent The Gathering - Saturnine The Jezabels - A Little Piece The Just - Oak Tree The Last Shadow Puppets - Standing Next To Me The Naked and Famous - Young Blood The Presets - My People The Sugarcubes - Water Tina Arena - Heaven Helped My Heart Tomek Makowiecki - Tych dwoje (feat. Beata Tyszkiewicz) Très.b - Ola Tuana - Molitva Turboweekend - Trouble Is Uh Huh Her - Explote Unheilig - Große Freiheit UTN1 - Tet'thakkareen We vs. Death - Pictures From Stanford Wolf Parade - I'll Believe In Anything Xavier Naidoo - Wo willst du hin? Valravn - Koder på snor Vello Leaf - Whispers Veronica Maggio - Stopp Vinnie Who - What You Got Is Mine Vive La Fête - Baiser Canon Yann Tiersen - La noyée Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll On Yolanda Soares - A quem pertenço? Yungchen Lhamo - Happyness Is ZAZ - Je veux Zweitfrau - Intensiv